1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grips to be mounted to the handle of pistols, and more particularly, to shock absorbing grips which more accurately maintain line-of-fire than those grips presently known.
2. Disclosure Information Statement
In the past, handgun grips have been made of wood, molded rigid plastics, and a variety of decorative materials, including mother of pearl and special craft materials including ivory, whalebone, and rare woods. However, more recently, attention has been focused on more functional aspects of gun grips with various shock dissipating structures. While several handgun grip structures are now made from rubber or Neoprene having various degrees of hardness, none of them were in combinations which dissipate shock and maintain the "feel" of the handgun.
A prior art search uncovered the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor (Assignee) Date of Issue ______________________________________ 4,692,450 Hoenig/Packmayr 7/29/86 4,542,066 Delzant/Glaverbel 9/17/85 4,516,346 Farrar, Cupp/Packmayr 5/14/85 4,514,922 Farrar, Cupp/Packmayr 5/7/85 4,502,238 Farrar, et al/Packmayr 3/5/85 4,483,060 Farrar, Cupp/Packmayr 11/20/84 4,397,109 Pachmayr, Farrar/Pachmayr 8/9/83 4,378,651 Pachmayr, Farrar/Pachmayr 4/5/83 4,359,833 Pachmayr, Farrar/Pachmayr 11/23/82 4,328,633 Pachmayr, Farrar/Pachmayr 5/11/82 4,315,379 Lang 2/16/82 4,286,401 Pachmayr, Farrar/Pachmayr 9/1/81 4,242,824 Pachmayr, Farrar/Pachmayr 1/6/81 4,148,149 Pachmayr, Farrar/Pachmayr 4/10/79 4,132,024 Pachmayr, Farrar/Pachmayr 1/2/79 3,815,270 Pachmayr/Pachmayr 6/11/74 3,672,084 Pachmayr/Mershon 6/27/72 1,403,133 Stokke 1/10/22 621,747 Browning 3/21/1899 522,334 Sanger 12/31/1895 Des271,229 Pachmayr/Farrar/Pachmayr 11/1/83 Des269,895 Bianchi et al/Bianchi ______________________________________
Of the patents uncovered, a search evaluation called attention to the structural features of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,084 and 3,815,270, but these features did not teach the embodiments included herein. The remaining patents proved to be of interest only.